IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 2-3
Ghostbusters 2-3 is the third issue in the second volume of the ongoing Ghostbusters comic book series by IDW Publishing. Plot New York loves the New Ghostbusters—so much so that PCOC's liaison Jack Hardemeyer would like them to downplay efforts in finding their predecessors in order to devote more time to their loving public. Janine would happily tell him where to shove a neutrona wand if she and the others didn't have to contend with the restless spirit of a mythological monster! Meanwhile, in limbo—Egon and Ray think they've come up with a way to escape their ethereal prison! CBR IDW April Solicitations 1/18/13 Cast New Ghostbusters Part Three Special Agent Melanie Ortiz Vigo Draugar Janine Melnitz Ron Alexander New Ghostbusters Jack Hardemeyer Kylie Griffin Dr. Cleese Slimer Peter Venkman Egon Spengler Winston Zeddemore Ray Stantz Janosz Poha Idulnas Parkview Orderlies Grendel In The Box Part Three Icon Ghost Ralph Samhain Equipment New Ghostbusters Part Three Proton Pack Particle Thrower Boson Pack Ecto-1a Compact Pack Ecto-Visors Kylie's P.K.E. Meter P.K.E. Meter Paranormal Containment Research Tank Trap In The Box Part Three Containment Unit Items Skull of Ivo Shandor Gozerian Alphabet Environmental Yellow Slime Locations New Ghostbusters Part Three Firehouse Parkview Psychiatric Hospital Collectors' Limbo Times Square Pequod's Development On December 19, 2012, Erik Burnham posted a preview of Cover A. It features Janine in a standard flight suit holding the head of an entity. Burnhamania 12/19/12 On January 18, 2013, Proton Charging posted a preview of Cover RI found on the deviantArt account of Danny Cruz. Cruz did the art as separate 8x11 images. The Ghostbusters and skulls took the longest amount of time to draw at about three very long days, the entity on the left took about a day, and the other two entities on the right took a few hours. Proton Charging Facebook - The New Ghostbusters RI Covers! 1/18/13 Danny Cruz deviantArt 1/18/13 Danny Cruz deviantArt reply 1/20/13 On January 19, 2013, Danny Cruz posted the original black and white version of Cover RI. Danny Cruz deviantArt 1/19/13 On January 25, 2013, Erik Burnham tweeted Issue #3 has some of the funniest lines ever in the series, according to Tom Waltz. erikburnham Tweet 1/25/13 On February 8, 2013, Erik Burnham teased in Issue #3, Kylie is in his favorite scene of the book. erikburnham Tweet 2/8/13 On February 9, 2013, Dan Schoening posted roughs of Kylie for Issue #3. Dan Schoening Tweet 2/9/13 Dan Schoening instagram 2/9/13 On March 7, 2013, Erik Burnham, in a Crossing the Streams roundtable recorded in February, revealed page six of the Real Ghostbusters back up was just finished being inked and Dan Schoening was working on the last pages of Issue #3. Crossing the Streams Episode 30 3/7/13 54:36-54:46 On April 1, 2013, Erik Burnham hinted what comes after Janine in the #5-8 arc will be hinted at in Issue #3. Erik Burnham post Ghostbusters Fans 4/1/13 On April 15, 2013, Chris Ryall posted the regular cover with a "work in progress" version. Ryall Files Tumlr "This week's New Ghostbusters #3" 4/15/13 Erik Burnham hinted "lots" in this issue come back in Issue #5 and Issue #6. Erik Burnham reply 4/15/13 Spook Central #3 Preview On April 16, 2013, a preview of credits page and first seven pages was posted. Issue #3 Preview via Comic Book Resources On April 18, 2013, Luis Delgado posted unlettered versions of page 12 and 20. Luis Delgado deviantArt Issue #3 Page 12 4/18/13 Luis Delgado deviantArt Issue #3 Page 20 4/18/13 Erik Burnham revealed Dan Schoening had requested a famous Velma line on page 12 but Burnham decided not to at the last minute. Erik Burnham reply deviantArt 4/18/13 On May 31, 2013, Dan Schoening posted initial character design art of the two ghosts from Issue #3. Dapperpomade Tweet 5/31/13 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is FEB130297. *Page 2 **Behind Melanie Ortiz is the Skull of Ivo Shandor from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions). **Behind the Skull of Ivo Shandor is a Stacy's Department Store bag from The Real Ghostbusters' episode "Killerwatt" **On top of the side cabinet is the Ectoplasmic Frequency Monitor from Extreme Ghostbusters' episode "Grundelesque" **In front of the side cabinet is the Ghost Vacuum from Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Sonic Youth" **Part of the Vigo painting is to the right of the Ghost Vacuum **The Geat ghost's dialogue translates to, "I am looking for Janine Melnitz." **The Geat ghost appears to be visually based on Beowulf, a famous Geatish warrior. *Page 3 **The ghost warns of Grendel, a monster killed by Beowulf in lore. **Ron dons the Boson pack from the first arc of the ongoing series. **The box behind Janine and the ghost contains Pagan Rituals & Ceremonies from Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Casting the Runes" and Book of Annoying Beings from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Short Stuff" *Page 4 **Still on Peter's shelf is the Barometric Analyzer from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Flip Side" *Page 5 **Kylie uses the Extreme Ghostbusters-era P.K.E. Meter **Kylie uses the Ecto-Visor from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Cry Uncle" **Still on the walls are Gozerian letters and sketches of the Gozerian dimension seen in "Making Ghostbusters" *Page 6 **Ron introduces an improved Compact Pack, last seen two issues ago **The golf clubs are a reference to the movie "Caddyshack" which featured Chevy Chase, whom Ron Alexander is visually based on, and Bill Murray. **The second floor ladder and cloth seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions is to the left of Janine. **The Real Ghostbusters Firehouse alarm rings **Below Ron on the table is the Quasitronic Nuclear Inverter from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Captain Steel Saves the Day" *Page 7 **The Makeshift Proton Pack from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Play Them Ragtime Boos" is again present as a dismantled Proton Pack **In panel 2, the see through canister near the pack parts appears to be the main component of the Dimensionometer from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon on the Rampage" *Page 8 **One of the Parkview Orderlies from the opening cut scene of Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime is present in Janosz' room. *Page 9 **In the first panel on the far left is the George M. Cohan statue. **Above Janine's right arm is a Stay Puft Marshmallows advertisement. **Next to the Stay Puft Marshmallows ad is one for Granny's Yum Yum Candy and its factory roof from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon's Ghost" **Granny's Yum Yum Candy stands in for the Hershey's store at Broadway and West 43rd Street. **Granny Candy appears on a billboard to the right of Janine. **The Blody and Caste ads above Janine's dialogue bubble and above the clock are from Times Square in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Halloween Door" **The "Give Someone Time" ad is from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Three Men and an Egon" **The Molta ad above Caste is from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" **There is a Manhattan City Bank, from first movie, ad to the right of Molta that again references a line from the first movie. **The Father Duffy statue is behind Ron Alexander. **Behind Father Duffy is an ad for the Sceptre of Donar from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Bird of Prey" **The Donar is on display at the Natural History Museum. **Al Czervik, portrayed by Rodney Dangerfield, from "Caddyshack" passes by Ron. **Ron argues with Judge Smails, a character from "Caddyshack" *Page 10 **Below the Granny's Yum Yum Candy sign is an ad for Sol's Tanning Salon from The Real Ghostbusters episode "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" **The Grendel manifests at 6 pm. The ghost apparently meant midnight Central European Summer Time (CEST) not midnight Eastern Standard Time (EST). The Netherlands is six hours ahead of New York. **The Kildarby Kilts and Bird of Kildarby behind Melanie are from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Bird of Kildarby" **Behind Melanie's Particle Thrower is TV World from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Future Tense" **Above Ron is Dears from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Lost and Foundry" **To the right of Ron is Larry's Uniform Shop from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Guess What's Coming to Dinner" **To the far right is Do or Diner from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Afterlife in the Fast Lane" *Page 11 **Near Janine is Bright Wave High Tech Industries and The LB-7 from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Heart of Darkness" **The Pequod's at 2 Times Square stands in for an Olive Garden restaurant. *Page 13 **Janine runs into the wall of Bijou Theatre from the Slimer! episode "Movie Madness" **Bijou Theatre is on West 45th Street, just off of 7th Avenue, standing in for the Minskoff Theatre. **The movie advertised "Pirate of Zundia" and Douglas Flynn are from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Lights! Camera! Haunting!" **The Uptown Hotel is from the Slimer! episode "Out with Grout" **A banner advertises the Der Ring des Nibelungen opera by Robert Wagner and loosely based on Norse myth. *Page 14 **On the vacuum ad is the Donkey ghost from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Sonic Youth" *Page 15 **Behind Ron is Clocks Galore from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Three Men and an Egon" **Above Janine's trap is Conrad's from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghosts R Us" **Janine's Trap's front indicator and pedal are based on the Mattel Ghost Trap replica. *Page 16 **Melanie refers to the Swedish Chef from the Muppets. **Behind Melanie is a "Stay Puft the Musical" ad from Ghostbusters: The Video Game *Page 17 **Ron mentions Valhalla from Norse myth . **Above Janine are ads for Dyb Devlin and his trip to Tahiti prize from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Devil to Pay" **There is also an ABS Studios ad from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon on the Rampage" **ABS Studio replaces the frontage of MTV Studios at 1515 Broadway. *Page 18 **On panel 4, above Janine's head, is an orange sign advertising Madame Lefarge's Wondrous and Amazing Traveling Sideshow from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Drool, the Dog Faced Goblin" *Page 20 **Above Peter is a sign for Favish Shoes from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Look Homeward, Ray" *Page 21 **On the Conrad's store front to the far right below Ray's left hand is the Easter Bunny from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" **Behind Peter is the Toy Tower from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Busters in Toyland" **To the right are ads for Brain Buster and Karate Chameleon also from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Busters in Toyland" **Janosz' assorted gear from Ghostbusters II are in the room **Gozerian letters translate to the original Ghostbusters' names - Egon Spengler (upper left corner), Peter Venkman (above Kylie), Ray Stantz (left of Kylie), and Winston Zeddemore (right of Kylie) **Luis' 15 easter egg is hidden in a flame just above Kylie's second word balloon Luis Delgado deviantArt reply 4/19/13 *On page 11 of Ghostbusters International #11, Ray brings up the Ghostbusters' escape from the Collector's domain in Volume 2 Issue #3. Ray Stantz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #11" (2016) (Comic p.11). Ray Stantz says: "The last time we were caught outside of our proper dimensional alignment, we were able to jury-rig a calculated protonic reversal to open a crack in the fabric of the universe." References Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series Gallery GhostbustersOngoingIssue2-3CoverAPreview.jpg|Cover A Preview GhostbustersVol2Issue3CoverRIPreview.jpg|Cover RI Preview GhostbustersOngoingVol2Issue3CoverRI.jpg|Cover RI GhostbustersOngoingV2Issue3Credits.jpg|Credits Category:IDW Contents